Presents
by kurokonekoyuri
Summary: Veronica Varlow x Captain Maggot It's Maggot's birthday and Veronica has a very special present for the pirate.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by Maggot's erotic birthday song performed at the concert I went to way back in January. I finally got to it on my list of prompts. Mixing things up this is between Veronica and Maggot so hope you enjoy. This chapter is short. Yes I like to keep you in suspence and I get more time to write more stories ^^

* * *

_**Presents**_

"Man Plague Rats are awesome. I think this is one of the best birthdays I've ever had" said Maggot sitting in the back lounge of the bus. "You'd almost have thought it was your show, they kept screaming birthday wishes" Emilie said. Veronica chimed in "that won't be anything compared to what we got you" she motioned to Emilie and herself. Maggot grinned really big and hugged her two best friends. Then she looked at Emilie "thanks Emmers for the bourbon, I didn't think I'd get any this tour" "Well I take care of my captain" and she ruffled the younger girl's hair. "Now we have a special present for you" said Veronica. She pulled up a chair and cleared the table while Emilie sat Maggot down. The two friends stood on either side of the table on the booth seats and said "for your pleasure we bring you a musical song and dance number."

Just then Melissa walked in. "Hey guys here's your pizza" she set the box down on the counter next to Maggot then looked at Emilie and Veronica. "What are you two goofballs doing?" "About to show Maggot her birthday performance" Emilie said nonchalantly. Melissa looked at them questioningly then threw her hands in the air "I don't even wanna know. Just leave the place decent" she turned to Maggot "Happy Birthday Mags" and gave her a hug before leaving. Veronica looked at Emilie "so by decent she means able to walk through here right" "I guess. We can do that" Maggot opened the box and dug into a slice. "Well get on with it I'd like to see what you guys cooked up for me."

"We're f-ing on a table" the pair sang as they dry humped each other. Skilled performers they managed to keep their faces sarcastic serious with a giggle slipping out every now and then. Maggot smiled and laughed the whole time. "This is definitely one of the best birthdays I've ever had." Veronica moved to straddle Emilie and did exaggerated pelvic thrusts tossing her hair "and we're f-ing on a table, in the back lounge, for your paaaaaarrr-tay" Emilie slid out from under Veronica and got on her knees to match her friend's straddle position and thrusts back "Captain Maggots! On a table! For your birthday! At your partay! For your pleasure! And you're watching! At your paaaartay!" Maggot shook her head "you guys are crazy." Veronica tossed her raven locks "Crazy awesome!" The birthday girl laughed. Veronica and Emilie continued their shenanigans and Maggot's impromptu birthday song. After a while they got some pizza and drinks and Maggot opened her presents. "I love it! Thanks V!" she squeezed the burlesque dancer in an all encompassing hug. "Glad you like it Magpie. I go it before the show" "Hey guys I'm gonna do stuff in my bunk" Emilie walked over to Maggot "Happy Birthday Mags" she hugged her tight then gave her a kiss and headed to her bunk. Before climbing in she made eye contact with Veronica and winked. The raven haired woman blushed.

She scooted close to her younger companion and said "Hey Magpie" Maggot looked up "Yea?" "Um" Veronica swallowed. She commanded the stage with confidence but that had taken time learning to give her all and not be afraid. What she was about to do she had no preparation for. This was the real her, always having to say f**k it and press forward. It usually worked. This method of conquering her fear. So why wasn't it working now. Maggot tilted her head "Yea V?" she said quietly. The red head touched her friend's hand and smiled, waiting. "I uh" she cleared her throat "Magpie…the song…the song I sang on stage tonight was for fun but I…that is" she looked away "ugh why is this so hard" she said under her breath. Veronica took a deep breath in and let it out calling on her inner strength like she did when debuting a new performance. She turned fierce eyes on her smaller companion. "I wanna do kinky things to you" Maggot froze eyes wide. "Uhhhhh what?" Veronica faltered a bit. "I…for a while now I've thought about you and sometimes in my dreams…"

Maggot was flattered but wasn't sure what to say. She loved Veronica sure but enough to do that well… Every now and then she imagined herself with each of her two best friends especially since the fanfictions were found but that was just fantasy. "I don't know V. Are you sure?" Veronica nodded. Maggot closed her eyes and took in a breath, then she opened them and returned Veronica's intense gaze. "Where do we start?"

* * *

Where do we start indeed. Just two chapters so the next will be the last and is quite a bit longer has all the fun physical stuff lol


	2. Chapter 2

So the action begins, a good bit of length enjoy!

* * *

Something cool ran up her back. The red haired girl shivered. She couldn't see because of the makeshift blind fold, a scarf from her luggage. Another scarf held her wrists together above her head. There wasn't a fixture in the middle of the lounge so the girls decided Maggot would stand sideways next to the wall and Veronica would turn her when needed. The fire dancer's heart skipped a beat when something wet touched her ear. A hand slid down her front stopping at her navel. The heat of a very close body behind her. Veronica stroked the small space above where the firestarter's bra was latched. "Should I take it off now?" she whispered into the smaller girl's ear. "No maybe not" she said before the girl could answer. She came around to face her and placed a hand on her cheek. The red head flinched not being able to see the approaching hand. The dancer bent down and kissed the firestarter slow and deep causing a fire to start in the younger girl's belly. Maggot ran her tongue across Veronica's lips and the raven haired gypsy parted them for her. But only for a moment before backing away, making Maggot stumble forward. "Ah ah ah" the dancer chastised "not so fast" she picked up a rose, a present from a Plague Rat, and lightly placed it on the red head's side. Goosebumps sprouted and she began to shiver all over.

Veronica drug the flower from the pirate's side to her back then around to her stomach and up to the firestarter's neck. She replaced the rose with her lips causing the red head to take in a breath. Tease that she was, Veronica ran her tongue from the smaller girl's collar bone, up her neck, to her jaw. Following the same path on the other side, but with kisses, the dancer ran her fingertips lightly up and down the firestarter's spine. The younger girl's breath quickened. Finally, the raven haired woman pressed into her and she leaned forward as much as she could. Veronica smiled.

She stepped back and circled the red head quietly. "Veronica?" The gypsy approached her tied up friend and unsnapped her bra in on movement. "Ah!" Maggot shouted. Veronica slid the straps from where they connected to the back of the bra. "It's a good thing you wore this kind or else I'd have to untie you" said the dancer. She tossed the bra and circled to the front of her friend. With her index finger she drew a line right down the center of Maggot's torso, sending shivers across the acrobat's body. For a while Veronica stood planning out her next move. Maggot fidgeted feeling awkward that she couldn't see what her friend was doing. Suddenly she felt fingers on her legs then a cheek and "Oh my gosh V!" the gypsy licked the inside of her thigh causing the petite pirate to dance. The dancer ran her tongue up each of the pirate's sides nipping and kissing as well. She clawed at the red head's back causing the girl to buck. The heat was rising. "Let's get down to business shall we" The dancer took the pirate's underwear in her teeth and slid them down slowly, the firestarter's legs trembling.

One removed, the dancer blew lightly on the pirate's treasure, her hot breath stimulating the petite further. The firestarter's breath getting quicker. A mischievous glint appeared in the gypsy's eyes and suddenly the pirate was moaning and making noises. The raven haired dancer ran her trimmed nails across the acrobat's thighs, her mouth working a spell like no other on her companion. The pirate strained against the scarf holding her wrists back, sweat starting to bead up on her neck and chest. Veronica came up and took a bud into her mouth placing a hand where her mouth has just vacated. Maggot pulled harder against the restraints trying to get the dancer's mouth closer to her. She wanted to grab something, pull something, touch something. She settled for biting her lip. Hard. An iron taste tickled her tongue. The gypsy reveled in the petite girl's movement, it let her know she was doing something right. 'Not bad for an amateur' she thought.

Moving her mouth to the pirate's jaw and a hand to the other breast, the dancer made her way up to claim to firestarter's lips. Maggot greedily latched on glad for something other than her own lips to bite. The mix of rum and iron and a taste that was uniquely Maggot was enough for Veronica to get drunk on. She moved faster and faster pushing the suspended red head into the bus's wall, their bodies finding a rhythm. Finally, the firestarter broke the kiss and bucked clamping down on the dancer. Her head started spinning and she saw points of light. Suddenly she was blinded as Veronica removed the blindfold. She felt her wrist become free and instantly started to tumble to the floor, her legs too weak to hold her at the moment, but Veronica caught her and laid her down on the lounge seat.

On her back, she panted recovering from the experience. "Damn V. You sure you've never done that before?" The pair laughed "Positive" Maggot's hair was a tangle around her head. As she lay there seat glistening over her muscular form Veronica got hungry. "Hey Magpie" she said low and seductively eyes half lidded "I want some desert."

At first the red head was panicked "Again!" But when Veronica stripped she felt her heart skip a beat and the heat started to rise again. Of course she thought her friend was beautiful and quite attractive, but with a sexed up brain she was looking sexier than usual. "Damn" she breathed. Veronica climbed up the length of her, a wild look in her eyes. All at once the two crashed together tongues hungrily seeking to battle. Veronica may not have much upper body strength, but she lifted the acrobat to her now with one arm around the smaller girl's torso. The dancer slid a leg between the pirate's and rocked against the red head's sensitive core making it easy for the heat to rise quickly.

Now that her hands were free, the pirate dug them into the dancer's shoulder blades pushing herself against the strong thigh between her legs. The gypsy broke the string of kisses claiming the firestarter's throat and replaced her leg with her fingers. The pirate threw her head back, ridding the unexpected wave, but the welcome storm wasn't over yet. As her body calmed a bit, Veronica sat back and licked her two fingers then drew them down between her breasts down her fit torso down between her legs making signature sexy noises. Maggot watched eyes half lidded. The dancer ran her hands down the pirate's legs and, keeping eye contact, descended to her core. Hot, wet, and ready, she took the treasure into her mouth eliciting a hiss from the pirate captain. She grabbed onto the leather beneath her but it wasn't enough. She reached out and took a fist full of dark raven hair. Weaving a complex spell with her tongue, the gypsy twirled and twisted her tool skillfully. Tremors ran down the pirate's body her legs shook and sweat pored off her. Finally, she arched up and let out a deep moan from the back of her throat.

Veronica licked her lips then crawled up to lay beside the spent pirate. "Happy Birthday Magpie" she kissed her then grabbed a blanket and Maggot rested on her best friend's chest as Veronica covered them both. "Best birthday ever" she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

And that's the end of this story :3 hope you like please review so I continue to know how I'm doing I really appreciate it because I know people are reading my tiny little fanfictions.


End file.
